The Good of the Many
by PikaForce
Summary: ...outweighs the good of the one!  A collection of drabbles mainly based around everyday situations on the Enterprise, with Kirk, Spock and Bones in the starring roles.  I'll include other characters regularly as well.  ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH.  Review!
1. Mind Reader

_Hey all! This is the first of many drabbles that I am very eager to write for Star Trek: TOS! As you'll probably be able to tell in this chapter and others, Bones is my favorite character, closely followed by Spock and Chekov. Enjoy and REVIEW!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Why, Spock, why?" McCoy flashes a blue-eyed glare at the Vulcan. "You could've _died_ -"

"That is very true, Doctor." The Science officer's hands are clasped in an infuriatingly docile fashion.

___________________Doesn't he realize that he's the only Science Officer we have? We'd be shorthanded... we can't afford to lose him! _McCoy thinks angrily.________________"Spock, don' you realize -"

"First of all, Doctor, I do realize that the crew would be shorthanded without me, seeing as I am the only Science Officer on board..."

The good doctor's jaw drops.

"...second, it is very hard to understand you when you speak that way. You tend to, shall we say, increase your native dialect when you become emotional."

"Pointy-eared mind-reader!" spits McCoy. "Jus' scoot outta here!"

"May I rest my case, Doctor -"

"I said _scoot_!"

The door to sickbay slides shut with a sigh. McCoy is left alone.

"I saw that green-blooded grin," he mutters. "Darn Vulcan."


	2. The Happiest Crew

Remember the end of the episode "Wolf in the Fold?" At the end, Kirk remarks that he and Spock will have "the happiest crew in space" for six hours. So I thought, "Drabble material! :D" For better or worse, here you go! Note: I realize that the two chapters thus far have been rather lighthearted, but I plan to do some more serious/character study dribbles soon. Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A quick trip to the bridge finds Sulu running laps and Chekov doing exuberant cartwheels on Science Deck.

"Bones," Kirk begins cautiously, "...how strong is this stuff again?"

The CMO's hoot of laughter demonstrates the effectiveness of the tranquilizer that he gave himself and the crew. "Real strong, Jimmy!" he snorts.

Kirk's Science Officer is the rock amidst the frenzied waves. Spock eyes a giggling Sulu as he crashes into a console. "At least the only beings to witness this...display are ourselves, Captain," he rumbles as if to comfort him.

"On the contrary, Mr. Spock, I believe that even Klingons would find this to be extremely entertaining. I do."

Suddenly McCoy's knees buckle. Spock grabs his shoulders and hoists the woozy doctor up. "I believe the proper human word for this state of affairs would be 'pathetic,' Jim."


	3. The Logical Sandwich

**Title:** The Logical Sandwich

**Word Count:** 536

**Any Thoughts?** Very little editing, so pardon this if it seems rushed. McCoy's POV, taking place fairly early on in the Three's relationship. Random title, I know. Somewhat fluffy, I know. Spock seems like a cauldron of hidden emotions, I know. The last one I can account for: His affection for Kirk isn't a-_tall_ (pardon my Bones) apparent yet, because they haven't known each other for, like, ever. The other two just kind of happened :) Oh, and I was really tired of trying to do a little bitty drabble. I'll get back to those, promise!

*NOTE* If anyone has a drabble challenge they want to give me, I'm happy to give it a shot :P

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't the fact someone entered while he was monitoring the snoring Captain's blood pressure levels that surprised McCoy – it was the being now standing stiffly inside the doorway that had him flabbergasted.

"What're you doin' in sickbay, Mr. Spock?" he drawled, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was surprised. Maybe someday he could do away with his anxious slur and sound dignified for once. It really didn't matter that 'dignified' wasn't a word that could be used to describe him at that moment, or that Spock wouldn't care if he _did_ manage to control himself when Jim went and got all messed up.

Spock felt the same turmoil, he was certain; not that anyone was ever actually going to get _proof_. It was something that he'd suspected for a long time, a hunch that had been culminating into fact since this latest knock-up. And then he saw a flicker of apprehension in the XO's eyes, a hesitancy unprecedented in a Vulcan.

"What's on your mind, Spock?" The so-very-human question slipped out before the doctor could ponder its implications. He scowled.

Logic. Logic was what was on the alien's mind, all the time, every day, every hour. Not affection, not anything familial. Logic.

Apparently Spock found a spot on the blank wall just above McCoy's head to be fascinating. "I am…here to inquire after the Captain. Is he well?"

Gleefully the CMO prepared to launch an attack, something to get his mind off the tension of the past few days. So many jibes about emotions and humans and logic he could make! A good bout with his arguing equal (or, as the Vulcan would put it, his "mental superior") would work wonders.

But Spock lowered his gaze a few inches and all those plots ceased to exist. McCoy closed his mouth.

The driving force behind that question wasn't logic, the Vulcan's eyes said. It wasn't some baloney reason about "if the Captain is unwell, the crew cannot run efficiently" or "to lose a superior officer would result in a loss of proficiency" or something like that, no matter how many times he told people so. This force was different. More volatile, more unpredictable, sneakier, perhaps, but powerful just the same.

A strange warm feeling blossomed in McCoy's chest and threatened to scorch his throat. "Gosh, Spock, well...yeah, he's much better. Actually, he's been wanting to see you."

As Spock nodded and strode past him, all he could think was, _Where'd _that _come from?_ Whether or not Jim voiced the request, McCoy figured, it was there all the time he was being put back together, and in his few hours of recovery too. The two of them were like peanut butter and jelly, even though the jelly was sometimes reluctant to display his devotion. And he was the bread that held them both together. Literally, he thought dryly as he left Kirk's cubicle.

And somewhere in that Vulcan soul, the knowledge that Kirk _wanted _him would make Spock feel good. That alone was enough for McCoy to reconsider his arguments with the hobgoblin…maybe next time he'd let him have the upper hand to start with. Of course, Spock couldn't win, but it was better than nothing.


End file.
